


honey

by virgo (gradually)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradually/pseuds/virgo
Summary: emotional outlet through fanfic!!! also my nanowrimo dump space!!! WOOO





	1. self control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has feelings. Who would have thought.

_Keep a place for me, for me_

 

This could have been different. It could have been him. It could have always been him. 

His arm wrapped around tattoo scar back. Bronze on skin. You weren’t supposed to see, of course. Only in the most tender space. Neck skin and lips on it - they left the door open and the smell of sweat seeps through and you know you probably shouldn’t be able to smell but you remember what Hanzo smells like, when you both ran outside for too long without sweaters on, you can only imagine Jesse, like jasmine or chrysanthemum, you imagine Jesse is gentle. 

_I, I, I_

_Know you gotta leave, leave, leav-_

Better for him. Better for us all. Better that you don’t try, don’t intervene, he’s had enough pain already. He is trying to forgive you. The heart is a fickle thing when it still beats through metal, still there, still making your body and retch and ache when you see the happiness you cannot have. 

Zenyatta wakes you up in the darkness in hopes of you speaking. It cannot come out. The words lay there, silent, and you know his heart is retching and aching, a clock. A girl who was too stubborn grew into a boy who was too stubborn and ate broken glass on a dare. (Mercy still hates you for that. You just wanted to watch your friends laugh.) 

In the most tender space they hold each other and you drag your eyes away and wish the fickle human heart would turn off into a clock or a watch or a timer, clock time to your end, count down to the day you don't wish you could still cry, anything to drag you away and accept happiness - maybe it’s just a bad day, maybe it’s just a lapse and emotion and judgement and you saw them in their most tender space. 

_I came to visit cause you see me like a UFO_


	2. stone ceramic porcelain marble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana Song knows routine. She knows death like she knows routine.

Sunlight. Sunlight filter through curtains, warm orange shadows on sheets, the smell of orange juice, burnt toast, wishing it was this simple.

Sunlight and bomb ash and someone found the watch point no more orange juice, smell of more than just burnt bread. It’s never this simple. It can never be this easy.

Corpses flash in her mind’s eye and she feels walls shake. She wishes it was easier. It can’t be now thats she’s chosen this life. Redemption from mistakes she didn’t make and harassment from people who don’t even know her own name. Twitter layouts dedicated to her existence and theories about who she is, who she loves, and none of them know about the shaking walls and ash surrounding her in this moment. 

She makes it out. She always does. Full five stars, A’s all around, passed with flying colors, cupped her whole life into robotic arms and all her vague ideas of mech anime and the memes about her. That’s all she has to her name - dissociation and metallic sheen and a tattoo appointment to keep the pink marks on her permanent. She’ll die before she regrets it, probably.


	3. diet mtn dew, bb n y c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its in spanish lol sorry. sombra and reaper bond.

-Cuando llega la caída grandiosa de todo lo que querías, donde estarás?-

Se escucha el sonido de una garganta a punto de llanto. El calor del cuerpo cuando no quieres que aquel mundo sepa. 

-Estarás llorando? O estarás celebrando la causa y cambiando todo lo que eres para sobrevivir?-

Sombra se atraviesa entre Gabriel y la pared. 

-Pobrecito de ti- le responde, haciendo muecas. Su chaqueta queda en el piso, junto con su camiseta. -Y no vayas a creer que te hice llorar para estar junto... contigo... asi.-

Gabriel se rie. -Claro que no. Eres como una hermana, tonta.-

Ahora Sombra es el que se ríe. Su sonrisa enseña sus dientes de oro, un recuerdo de su vida en Dorado. Ahi, los dos, arrumbados quien sabe donde en Rusia mientras Amelie sale a estar con su mujer. Hablan de lo que son, y lo que antes querían ser.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the support! i have discord if you'd like to contact me!


End file.
